1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps and, more particularly, to an LED lamp assembly configured as a floor lamp for a street lighting purpose.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lamps utilize LEDs as a source of illumination. LEDs provide resistance to shock and an almost endless lifetime under specific conditions, making them a cost-effective and high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED modules in LED lamps make use of a plurality of individual LEDs to generate sufficient light with satisfactory distribution. However, the great number of LEDs leads to a more expensive module with higher power consumption, leading to increased heat output, which, if not adequately addressed at additional expense, impacts the LED lamp reliability.
A typical LED lamp incorporates a heat dissipating configuration therein, which can dissipate heat generated by the LEDs in a timely manner. However, to meet requirements of heat dissipation with satisfactory illumination, this type of LED lamp at least requires a heat sink, a cover and a connecting base, thereby complicating structure of the overall device. Accordingly, the LED lamp normally requires mounting in a predetermined way; such as only being held in position by a support of an upper end of a fixing rod, when the LED lamp is used as a floor lamp. Alternatively, the LED lamp can be suspended by a lower end of the fixing rod, whereby the LED lamp is used as a hanging lamp. However, with either position, the lamp incorporated with the fixing rod is usually not easily relocated, and usually permanently installed. Thus, the lamps cannot be used in environments requiring varying placements thereof.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp assembly which can overcome the described limitations.